pequeños escritos
by azathoth5
Summary: pequeños escrito o historias cortitas, hechos por mi... no prometo que sean chidas :v ustedes juzgar a su modo.
1. Chapter 1

Sin conocernos:

Nos espera, una batalla cruel.

Pero antes de que empecemos a combatir, quiero decirte algo…

Tú y yo no lo conocemos en nada, y pueda que no seamos del mismo mundo que vivimos.

Y nunca volvamos vivo de esto.

Solo diré que, yo pondré el escudo y tú pondrás la espada, seré quien proteja tu espalda.

Y tú quién rebane sus cabezas.

Tengo plena confianza en ti, en que nunca me traicionaras, y tú a mí.

Arriesgare mi vida para proteger cada vez que grites mi nombre.

Te alertare de cada peligro que se acerque.

Por eso, escuchas mis palabras que pueda que sean las últimas.

Defenderemos este mundo, que apreciamos, y protegeremos sus habitantes quienes nos aceptaron como somos.

Y que junto una derrota no será una opción.

Que la victoria será nuestro camino, y abrirnos paso entre sus cuerpo inertes.

No tiene razones para creer en mí, pero si para defender nuestro nuevo hogar.

La única cosas que tenemos en común.

Y que vale la pena luchar por él.

.

.

.

"el destino marcara lo que harás, en el presente, en el futuro"

"la valentía se preñara y la lealtad se otorgara"

"las pequeñas diferencias, no importan"

"mientras se lucha por lo mismo, lo de mas no importara"


	2. Chapter 2

Libre serás, encadenado estarás:

Nacido en un cuarto en un cristal, ante las miradas curiosas y desconocidos rostros.

Asombros y sonrisas ellos se veían, pensamientos dudosos entrabas.

Tu cuerpo limitado estaba, extraños artefactos te sostenían.

Años pasaban, dentro del cristal seguías y los rostros disminuían.

Sonrisas convertidas en seriedad, constante abandono estabas.

Nuevos lugares veías, pero en cristal seguías dentro.

Cuartos en blanco solo recuerdas, dolor penetrante sentías.

Primeras palabras dijiste; ¿quiénes sois?

Las ultimas que dirás.

Partes removidas.

Partes remplazadas.

El dolor se fue, el calor desapareció.

Un sueño tomaras, para luego despertar.

Todo ha cambiado, blanco al negro.

Solo un alma, en frente tuyo.

Un rostro que reconoces de algún modo.

Toco unos de los artefactos, liberándote del cristal.

Tu cuerpo colgaba por los hilos atados a tu cuerpo indefinido.

"Te libero de la cárcel que te encuentras"

"Pero unido estarás a ella" dijo.

"Y Buscamos la vida de dios, pero nunca la obtuvimos."

"Pero lo que encontramos, fue un alma que desea terminar."

"Te dimos lo que no deseabas, y de esta carga tomaste"

.

.

.

"buscamos el bien de todo hombre del mundo"

"pero para ello, se debe sacrificar algunos"

"Jugamos ser dioses y los dioses a hacer humanos"

"mientras el mortal busca la inmortalidad, el inmortal busca la mortalidad"


	3. Chapter 3

Sin sedero:

No existe un verdadero camino.

Solo existe tú.

Sobre un montón de tierra, tu solo

¿A donde tiene que ir? ¿Si no existe un camino realmente?

No necesitamos un camino.

Nosotros creamos nuestro propio camino.

Con nuestras manos.

El verdadero camino es el que creas tú mismo.

Mientras más avances, encontraras algo maravilloso.

Gente, personas, que lo conociste de casualidad.

Que tarde temprano se convertirán en amigos.

Grandes amigos.

Una familia, que no está unida con lazos de sangre.

No dejes de crear tu camino.

El futuro te espera.

Grandes cosas.

Sigue.

.

.

.

"Pueda qué"

"La casualidad de encontrar"

"Esa otra parte que falta"

.


	4. Chapter 4

Proyecto: omega

Un nuevo ser ha nacido.

Bajo el nombre del "experimento perfecto"

"un ser perfecto"

Las expectativas que tenías bajo su mirada pasaron lo que imaginaban

Por fin crearon un ser que sigue orden, sin dudar.

Pero.

Una palabra.

Un movimiento voluntario parte tuya.

Horror en rostro de tus creadores.

De experimento perfecto

A una falla.

Algo deben hacer contigo.

El miedo de que te rebeles tenían.

Solo un error fue.

Puede corregirse.

Solo creo más conciencia en ti.

¿Que eras?

¿Que eres?

¿Porque naciste?

¿Cuál es el motivo de que este hay?

Destrucción, extermino, servir.

…motivo…

Un destino, en la que tú no puede moverte.

Sin tener ojos atrás tuyo.

Solo esperar.

Esperar.

Y el momento llegara.

.

.

.

¿Porque debo seguir sus ordenes?


	5. Chapter 5

Motivo.

No sé qué realmente sea, pero entiendo que lo necesita la gente.

Para seguir avanzado en este mundo.

Tristeza.

El sentimiento de liberar una carga, una frustración.

Un dolor, que debió salir hace mucho.

Felicidad.

Algo que nunca obtendré, de ninguna forma.

Pero si ofrecerla a otros que lo necesitan.

Destino.

Es lo que llamas un camino que no existe.

Un sedero que nosotros creamos.

Libertad.

Poder ir a donde quieras, sin tener cadenas atadas.

¿Pero será la verdadera libertad?

Eso depende de ti.

Lealtad.

Nunca traicionar, nunca dejarlo atrás.

Estar hay para los malos momentos.

Y en los últimos.

Mentiras.

Una verdad cubierta en una falsedad.

Para esconder, algo de ti.

O de otros.

Nobleza.

Dar aquello, que lo necesiten.

Más que tú.

Sin dudar.

Sacrificio

Dar la vida, a esas personas cercanas a mí.

Que me han apoyado sin darme nada a cambio.

Su lealtad.

Su amistad.

Su nobleza

Y daré mi vida.

Sin dudar…

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Mi Dolor insignificante a lo que otros sufren.

Por ello nunca dijo nada de ellos.

No puedo hablar con los demás.

Porque me dirían que no es nada.

Es mi dolor, no el suyo.

Si es insignificante para ti, para mí no lo es.

Cada quien es diferente, no todo tenemos la misma fortaleza.

Reflexiono, pregunto, respondo, a mí mismo.

Solo yo me entiendo, y solo yo soy mi único amigo.

No lo tomes a la ligera, porque a mí me duele.

Me destroza.

A ti te da igual, y finjo una sonrisa, felicidad.

Porque no quieres sentir el mismo sentimiento.

Cobarde.

No huyas de tus problemas.

Deseas quedarte con tu feliz mundo.

Mientras el real se pierde a te tus ojos.

Ese feliz mundo colorido y que no hay dolor.

Es una muerte lenta.

Disfrútalo Ignorante.

.

.

.

"Porque una vez que vea la triste realidad del mundo"

"el infierno estará en todo lados"


	7. Chapter 7

De segundos a minutos.

De minutos a horas.

De horas a días.

A semanas, a meses, a años, a siglos, a milenios.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

¿Por cuánto tiempo eh bajado por estas tierras desoladas?

¿Cuándo fue desde que vi un alma viva?

Solo un pasado es.

Un pasado… bastante lejano.

Mi elección no fue un error.

Pero tampoco el correcto.

Ninguna decisión es correcta en nuestro rumbo de la vida.

Pero si lo fuera… estaría yendo por el camino incorrecto.

Pensaba que era lo correcto, lo mejor.

Pero no lo fue.

Lo único que me queda.

Es seguir bajando, en soledad.

No encuentro mi motivo de seguir aquí.

Ya no es necesario seguir.

Pero mi descanso eterno nunca llegara.

Ese es mi maldición.

…

Una vez ame, un amor traicionero.  
Sonreía para otros, no lo merecían.  
Daba mi ayuda, nunca me la regresaron.  
No pido nada más que un descanso, un descanso eternamente.  
No volver despertar nunca.  
Para que seguir en este sitio olvidado, vacío.  
Desolado.

Si solo quedo yo, un alma que dejo toda esperanza.  
En aquellos que no lo necesitaba.  
Alcanzaron su paz al costo de la mía.  
¿Cuántos fueron quienes les ofrecí mi mano, y nunca la ofrecieron?  
¿Cuántos fueron quienes desperdiciaron su oportunidad con el mismo error?  
pensado que una vez salvado sería suficiente.  
Nunca lucharon, dejaron que otros por su bondad lo ayudaran.  
Felicidades, eres un fraude de persona, de ser viviente.  
Dejando que otros hagan todo por ti.  
Que has hecho tú por ellos.  
Que has hecho…  
ser un parasito más en el mundo.  
Si no quiere sufrir, deja de ser un sufrido.  
Allá la felicidad de ese montón de escombros.  
Ser feliz no es olvidar el dolor sino aceptarlo.  
Cualquiera puede olvidar, y cometerlo nuevamente.  
Pero aceptar que no solo tú, sino todos ser vivo.  
Lucha, pelea para ver lo bonito de este lugar.  
Seguir avanzado aun de perder algo importante…  
no mereces ser una persona.  
No mereces ser llamado humano.  
No mereces ser salvado por nadie.

…  
ni la muerte debe merecer, pero tampoco la vida.  
¿Entonces qué serias al final?  
que más puede perder en este momento.  
Si ya lo has desperdiciado tú tiempo, bajo tu propio mundo de armonía.  
Dejando atrás el verdadero mundo del caos.  
Lo único que serás mi querido amigo, es ser el vacío.  
Algo que nunca debió existir en este mundo.  
Y ninguno otro lado. 


End file.
